


Pájaro azul | 蓝鸟

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [9]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 一个奇怪的AU，灵船漂移。
Relationships: Anduin Lothar/Medivh
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Comments: 1





	Pájaro azul | 蓝鸟

“逮到你了。”  
他说，同时扣紧那宽大袖口下的手腕将它钉在墙上，两幅波斯挂毯之间，那只手被黄金、珊瑚和檀香颜色的丝线反衬，苍白得像野兽可怜的一小块骨头。那个人没有挣扎。有几秒洛萨怀疑起自己是否认错了人，对方的脸庞仍然藏匿在兜帽阴影之中，像个有毒的谜，那一小片黑暗蛇腹一样浅浅起伏。他伸手要揭开它。下一秒是喉管上突如其来的压力，缤纷色彩在眼前晕眩的一旋，轰然巨响和骤忽扬起的百万尘灰。一切都往下掉，绿蓝马赛克盒子、鎏银茶具、未点燃的香烛与玻璃灯罩、一千白银的小手掌和镶嵌蓝宝石的邪眼砸落在他的肩头，或直接碎裂在木地板上，气味的万花筒也跌破了，柑橘皮、茶树油、番红花叠上动物皮毛和陈年锡器的味道，让这场廉价杂物的滑坡更令人头昏脑胀。他被他不曾捉住的那只手箍着咽喉，半按在折断的货架之间，喘息着，盯视一缕棕色的长发滑出阴影的遮蔽。  
“我以为你会喜欢更文雅的叙旧方式。”  
他耸耸肩膀，接着突然向后一撞。早在他余光里停留多时的一道寒芒终于从高处落下，刺向他困在废墟中的身体，电光一样快；但他的袭击者和被追逐者要更快。对方左手交叉过扼着他咽喉的右臂，用指间稳稳地夹住了那把匕首——代价是失去一直以来的庇护。  
洛萨抬头看着兜帽滑落后露出的那张脸，展开得逞的笑容，不顾男人用半带谴责的目光瞪着他。他过分快乐地扫过他想看到的一切：拧在一起的眉头，被汗水黏在脸庞上的头发，绷紧的嘴唇，还有那双只能被他驱散忧悒，用气恼取而代之的眼睛，蓝得像一个逝去的春天。  
“好久不见，”他在疼痛中兴高采烈，“麦迪文。”  
  
  
尾随始于午后河畔，阳光把石头地面晒得炽白，热浪扭曲街景像水扭曲倒影。饭点过后正是太阳最烈的时辰，人们纷纷回家避阴休憩，道路上空空荡荡，除却从南边军营回城的将军别无一人。就在这时洛萨看见那个影子。它在远方模糊地一闪，黑色在熔金与亮白的天地间像一粒不合宜的污渍。洛萨眯起眼睛，强光粗暴地吞吃他的视线，那个黑影像蜃楼，没有一毫真实。但某种预感随着它的晃动钻进他心里，一根细小的毒牙，一把纤微的骨刀。于是他加快步伐，灵巧而无声地跟上去。  
这么多年你躲到哪里去了？将军问。他已经甩掉环绕他颈项的手指，从碎片中爬起来。现在他站在麦迪文对面，半靠着尚算完整的一堵墙，手里随便转着支装饰用的箭。我去了很多地方。麦迪文把手插在袖子里，模棱两可地说，表情过分平静。阳光沿高窗投进来，空气中的细灰像金粉一样飘荡在他颊边。洛萨在两脚之间换了下重心，决定自己并不喜欢这种表情。就像他不喜欢圣像。于是将军向前逼去，用嘴唇和齿尖击碎了它。  
他在街巷的迷宫间跟随那个影子，半掩的店铺掠过他两侧，斑斓的陈列无比相似，像无数绚丽的复制，诱惑的镜像，干扰着他寻找那星漆黑。浮雕带在奔走中变成一双镀金的涌流，闪耀着，波动着，仿佛意欲令他目盲而停止这场追逐。有那么几次他挨近了那个人影，看见他的斗篷，斗篷一角被气流卷起的鸦羽，在炎热的午后显得格外怪异。有时对方一偏头，似乎发觉了跟踪者，洛萨一边迅速转进阴影，一边却忍不住瞥一眼那转瞬间露出的侧脸线条，寻思它是否属于某个故人。他一直追过纷繁街道的中心——厚重的大教堂。踏过正门前楼梯时一对灰鸽子从钟楼上扑棱起飞，他闪到墙侧等了片刻，忽然想起前夜的梦：一只蓝色的鸟停栖在窗口，注视他，接着转头飞走。他追得近了，那人的轮廓越来越熟悉，不只是一块碎片的幻化，目光虚构的寄托。最终他看见他拐进一家店铺。洛萨三两步踏到门前，停下，腰间剑鞘敲在他靴边。他想了想，抽出剑，插在门前地上。一片土灰低低扬起来，他掀开门帘钻进去。  
剑鞘被他扔在坍塌的架子上，击中一只黄铜烟斗，发出低闷的碰响。你的剑呢？麦迪文问。丢外边了，洛萨手上解着他腰带，答得心不在焉，反正用不着。你会害我吗？将军嘲弄般补了一句，手从松开的衣襟滑进去，犬齿压在麦迪文脖子上。他闻到海、雪和松枝，深处藏一点没药。麦迪文没有回答，抓着他头发把他往后扳，吻他，在他的嘴唇上制造血痕。他们揪着彼此松垮的衣服把它们扯下来，撞过好几排架子，零碎器物一刻不停地砸落，罗盘、绸扇、瓷碟子、水烟灯，在破裂的色彩和响声中麦迪文把洛萨按在一对动物标本之间，掰开他的大腿，屈膝舔吮他。麦迪文的舌头缠裹住他的阴茎，柔软、滚烫又灵活，那温热麻痹他的双腿，在他下腹孵化一条焦虑的蛇，它疯狂地打转，扭结，只想野蛮地窜入包裹自己的喉咙并把它撕开。洛萨用力扯着麦迪文的头发顶得更深，后者令人惊异地并未窒息，而是用湿热的喉头更紧地绞住他，承接他过快的捣弄，直到他仰着头颤抖，呻吟，叫声盖过屋檐下一切黄铜与白银的杂音，像一只被驯服的动物一样痉挛并射精。  
麦迪文站起身来，压住洛萨的嘴唇把那些液体归还。他的舌尖卷着精液抵进半开的唇缝，洛萨喘息着接受了，像一头狮子向人屈服，允许对方的喂食。将军被按在鹿和羚羊的犄角间，几乎像第三个标本。麦迪文这么对他说，而洛萨笑了一下，不顾嘴角仍沾染一小缕白。你要收藏我吗？他问，歪着头打开四肢，眼尾和唇角都湿润泛红，难得地显得软弱又浪荡，倒像真的愿意做任何事。  
  
  
有很多传言。魔法师到东方寻求更新异的草药、金属和知识；在内陆信奉了别的神，做了圣火前的祭司；闯入一片禁忌的密林，与溪中绿眼睛的水妖缔下婚姻，成为森林的主人。更常见的还是民间流传的老套传奇，在酒杯叮咣声间被游吟诗人变成谣曲：麦迪文怎样走遍整个大陆，神秘地出现在旅店、峡谷和王宫，用他的法术搭救弱者，劝诫权贵。对此安度因·洛萨一个也不相信。唯一让他悚然心惊的版本是某个大雪纷飞的冬夜，魔法师走进一片冰冻的月光，融化，从此消失。  
六年前他最后一次见到麦迪文，对方不请自来登堂入室，他推门回家，一眼看见闯入者在屋里安详端坐，面前还沏着壶茶。喝口茶？麦迪文问，头也没回。我差点拔剑了，洛萨一边抱怨一边拿起茶杯，下次进来打声招呼。“下次可得等一阵了。”麦迪文说，“我要离开一段时间。”那是柠檬刚收获的季节，摊子上堆积着对半切开的金黄果实，小贩敲着三角铁，沿街叫卖柠檬水。他记得这点是因为当他们滚湿半张床单，他卡紧麦迪文的胯骨，贴着对方额鬓喘息时，在羊皮卷与药材之间他闻到柠檬清酸的香气。这混杂的味道从此像幽灵一样盘旋在他鼻端；他再也没有听到关于麦迪文的任何消息。  
  
  
麦迪文把他压在一堆刺绣垫子间操。洛萨放纵地喊叫，带着迷乱的怀念夹紧旧情人的阴茎。麦迪文的汗水从下颌落到他胸口，而他伸出手紧紧勒住对方颈背，汗津津、湿淋淋地贴上去，索一个热的吻。针织花卉被他的脊背压得变形，原本鲜丽的颜色浸湿了，变得愈加浓艳。他们的皮肤潮热地摩挲在一块，蒸出一层又一层情爱的气味，精液和汗液染透茴香、罗勒、枯玫瑰。麦迪文的手掌紧紧抓牢他的大腿，以狩猎般的凶狠干他，几乎要捣穿他的肠子，洛萨掐着麦迪文后颈，嘴里迸出断续破碎情话一样的咒骂，白沫与水液从他腿间淫秽地淌出。搏斗和性爱叠加的快感融化了他的脑子，他不确定自己喊的是“再深点”还是“杀死我”。  
更年轻的时候他们在暮春的树林里做爱。往往缺乏计划，仅仅出于一时冲动，很多时候甚至接在争吵之后。争执中有时麦迪文会作弊：随性打一个手势封住洛萨的声音，然后把骑士掀到地上。洛萨气恼地爬起来，想抓住魔法师的袍角，但一道光环会束住他手腕，接着麦迪文会不乏得意地走过来，亲吻他无声吐出诅咒的嘴唇。那之后他们会滚到地上，衣料皱折，被压断的新鲜花朵在他们身体间绽放浓郁的香气。回城以后莱恩总是疑惑地问他们去了哪，那股芳香太浓了，连魔法也难以将它盖去。那是他们仍然年轻的时候；所有人都依然活着的时候。  
  
  
事实上，也许他知道。麦迪文离开以后他带兵往北方，那年的冬天太冷了，有一天他在战场上举起盾牌，感到它比平时要沉重许多，或许是结了冰。对面的长矛刺在盾上，它竟然绽出一道裂痕。那道裂纹斜切过王国的纹章，刺穿最上方飞禽的颈项。那时候他其实明白了：在一个人的祝福下，它理应永远不开裂。  
  
  
“留下来，”在垂死的律动里他恳求，嘶哑有如灰烬，“我们需要你。”  
麦迪文没有答话，却将洛萨扳到一个几乎要折断的角度，凶恶地捅穿他，把他钉在一团糟乱中。洛萨仰着脖子，把喉咙露给麦迪文，在情人身下沙哑地尖叫。麦迪文牙齿陷进他咽喉，危险地咬住他的喉结。齿尖在皮肤上压出血痕的一瞬，洛萨扯着对方头发射了出来，他一边高潮一边哭泣，凶猛又滚热，寒冷又破碎。麦迪文扣住他的腰灌满他，精液涌进他的空虚。洛萨红着眼睛吞下所有的赠予，嘴唇半张，生理性的泪水从眼角淌落。麦迪文遮住他的眼睛，覆上他的双唇，声音几乎是忧伤的。  
“你知道我不能。”  
洛萨在麦迪文掌下的阴影里闭上眼睛，睫毛潮湿地刷过他的手心。  
“那在临走之前，”将军低声说，“留给我一个奇迹吧。”  
那只手撤开时他看见千万片雪从上空落下。木椽交织的屋顶消失了，眼前仅有无垠的灰蓝天空，还有无数的雪自空中云层飘落。它们降在他赤裸的肩头，化开，却竟是温暖的。第一个冬天他在莱恩的营帐中初次见到麦迪文，那时火盆噼啪，跳动的橙红融化他铠甲上的雪，而麦迪文从莱恩身边转过来看他，火光赋予那双蓝绿的眼睛一种温暖的幻觉。魔法师仍然拥抱着他，雪落在洛萨的嘴唇上，咸涩地，像一片结晶的盐。这是你最后看到的景象吗？洛萨问。最后一个冬天他在地图上失去麦迪文，接着咒语破碎了，他从所有的意义上失去他。雪白的、苦涩的盐落在他的嘴唇上。“——这是哪一个冬天？”  
“第一个。”麦迪文回答他，“也是最后一个。我回来向你道别。”  
洛萨笑了一下。  
“那你应该更有诚意。”他反驳，带着点咬牙切齿，“至少留给我不会融化的什么东西。”  
雪停了，魔法师凝视着他。好的，麦迪文说，然后伸出手，扣住洛萨的五指。他们手指交缠的缝隙间抽生出一条荆棘，尖刺凶狠地扎进洛萨的皮肉里，一滴血沿着他的手掌渗下来，落在地面一本打开的书上。那是本植物图鉴，血洇进摊开的纸面上，染红了一朵线描玫瑰。  
“再见了。”  
麦迪文说。他变得越来越淡，越来越轻，洛萨没有试图抓紧他。最终一只蓝色的鸟从将军双臂间飞离，半透明的，像魔法和梦境。它的翅膀刀锋一样切开他的怀抱。再见，洛萨说，而蓝鸟停在窗口，注视他，然后转过头展翅离去，在下午四点的光线中消隐。洛萨俯下身去撕那张玫瑰，一片迟来的雪落在他手背上，有如吻和别离。  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
